rantohaiironosekaifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11
Premise Tamao-sensei gives Ran her first lesson in magic: trying to boil water. Ran has trouble boiling the water. Meanwhile, Hibi finally admits who sent those flowers. How will Ran react? Detailed Summary Tamao-sensei starts their first lesson in magic early in the morning: can Ran boil the sake (Japanese alcohol) in the sake plate? Ran is excited and grows big, but Tamao-sensei hits her on the head, reverting Ran back to her 10-year-old self, because growing big wasn't allowed. Ran then attempts to boil the sake plate, but misses and makes the milk tea explode instead. Ran continues to miss boiling the water in the sake plate, boiling everything else in the vicinity, from her dad's shower water to the water in the pond. Later that day, in Year 4 Class 1's Home Ec class, they are making pasta, and the first step is to boil the water. Hibi confronts Ran about who sent the bouquet of flowers. As Hibi expertly chops the onions, he asks Ran what she thought if the person who brought her flowers was someone she didn't like very well. Hibi continues to have trouble admitting it, but he finally admits it was him who brought Ran the flowers. Ran immediately doesn't believe him, saying he "says the meanest things." While all this is happening, pots of water from across the room explode sporadically. Finally, the entire room begins to heat up, and students begin to have fevers. The students begin to evacuate the exploding room. Once everyone evacuated the room, Hibi realizes Ran is still inside and quickly grabs her. He grabs her collar in frustration and he explains that he got her the flowers as an apology. Fervently, he exclaims, "The only person who wants to be your friend, is me!" Overheated, Hibi faints. Ran, unsure of how to react to the news, breathes and focuses on one thing: Hibi said he was sorry. She smiles and brings Hibi outside of the classroom where there is less heat. Suddenly, water begins to overflow from the fountains and Ran's mother Lady Shizuka appears before her. Lady Shizuka cools down the classroom and fixes the situation with her magic and tells Ran to finish her classes and to come home on her own. When Hibi opens the door to the classroom asking if Ran is okay, Lady Shizuka has already disappeared. Ran says she is fine, and asks if Hibi is okay. Hibi smiles and says he is. Ran is flustered by HIbi's smile. Epilogue Later that day, Ran is lost going home. Hibi discovers the lost Ran and calls her stupid, but leads her all the way back to her house. As Ran's mother greets them at the door, Hibi is overwhelmed by the brightness that Ran's mother exudes. Hibi walks home with two giant stacks of food bentos containing fish, and a "thank you" and smile from Ran. Hibi is visibly distracted when he gets home. Gallery & Featured Pages Chapter 11/Gallery|Gallery sake|sake fish|fish Reference